justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotman
|Image=Robotman.jpeg |Realname=Clifford Steele |Aliases=Cliff Steele |Identity=Public |Species=Human Cyborg |Nationality=Robot |Base=Prague |Gender=Male |Height=6'2" |Weight=295lbs |Eyes=N/A (Was Brown) |Hair=N/A (Was Brown) |Marital=Single |Occupation=Former NASCAR Driver |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 1 Issue 001}} Robotman is a superhero who has been active since the 1980s. Originally a member of the Doom Patrol, he is now affiliated with the Justice League International. History From Driver To Robot Cliff Steele was an obsessive daredevil. He engaged in every extreme sporting event he could, from spelunking to racecar driving. It was in driving that he met his unpleasant fate; a NASCAR racer, he crashed during Indianapolis 500 and his body was damaged beyond repair. His brain was salvagable, however, and Doctor Niles Caulder volunteered to do what he could to save Cliff. He was able to extract the brain and place it within a robotic body. As long as the brain was subjected to regular nutrient baths Cliff would be able to live again. The shock of the accident and the primative senses of his new body, however, gave Cliff great mental problems. Doom Patrol Dr Niles Caulder continued to work with Cliff and invited him to become part of a special team of misfits dedicated towards the fight against evil. He took the name Robotman and, joining with Negative Man and Elasti-Girl, the three new heroes became the Doom Patrol. Robotman would serve with the Doom Patrol in various incarnations, but sporadically - and in the breaks he was sometimes institutionalised to deal with his mental trauma. The Doom Patrol's activities in some ways helped him by giving him a new family of sorts who understood being "freaks" but the strange villains they faced and the deaths of some of his allies could send Cliff into deep depression. His relationship with Dr Caulder, "The Chief", was particularly fraught. Shutdown & Reactivation After World War III, Cliff decided he had had enough of the world he lived in and didn't want to live in the grim land that seemed to be unfolding in front of him. He went to the basement of the Doom Patrol headquarters in Prague and shut himself down. On standby mode, he slept unseen for almost three decades. He was eventually reactivated when the grandson of Niles Caulder, inheriting the mansion and exploring it, reactivated him. Robotman emerged to a brand new world... and to the babling of Dr Niles Caulder, who survived as a severed head using a variant of the same technology he'd used on Cliff back in the 80s. Unsure about what to do with his life, Cliff joined the newly formed Justice League International and is on the active duty roster. Appearance Robotman is a humanoid robot made of a brass/copper looking metal with bright red eyes. His exterior is rough and covered in nuts and joins - his robotic status is unmistakable. He stands over six foot tall. He usually wears a leather jacket and black trousers. The removal of the jacket is almost certainly a sign that Cliff is about to exert his strength to the utmost. Powers Robotman's powers mainly come form his robotic physiology. He has far superior strength and endurance to an ordinary human, as well as technological gadgets built in such as radio communications across a country-sized area, magnetic clamps for walking up walls and the ability to connect and communicate directly with other technology. While still possessing some organic components Robotman is mostly metallic and his brain is sealed in a controlled environment. As such he is immune to disease and poison from mainstream sources, though he can still be mind-controlled or psychically attacked. Robotman retains some of his skills from life, including excellent control of vehicles and knowledge which he would once have called "current events" but is now "history". Allies and Enemies Allies * Dr Niles Caulder, head of the Doom Patrol and now severed head in a jar of nutrient * Kiri Enemies TBC Category:Doom Patrol Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Player Characters